


Orange juice, I love you and God's intentions

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, M/M, everyone can see it, smitten!gallavich, this is pure fluffy nothingness and im not sorry about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Mickey fucking hates orange juice but it's Ian's favourite. Fi, Lip and Vee watch slightly enviously as the happy couple interact over breakfast and discuss the extremely important topic to the extent.





	Orange juice, I love you and God's intentions

Mickey wandered down the stairs yawning as he slumped on a chair at the Gallagher kitchen table.

Lip, Fiona and Vee all smirked to each other knowing why he was so exhausted and Ian hadn't made an appearance yet. Lip teased, 'late night?' Mickey flipped him off tiredly.

He rubbed his eyes as he poured a glass of orange juice automatically. Vee watched with amusement as he took a gulp and his eyes widened.

Mickey spluttered comically as Fiona inquired, 'what the fuck?' Mickey wiped his mouth in disgust and his tone was full of bewilderment, 'I motherfucking hate orange juice. Why the hell did I just do that?'

Fiona gasped as the penny dropped. 'Ian loves orange juice.' Lip grinned as his brother's boyfriend seemed horrified at his choice of drink and Vee knew it was common knowledge that the middle Gallagher had a strange obsession with it.

Mickey grimaced, 'shit is nasty,' he pushed the glass away from him, 'asshole makes me pour it for his royal highness every damn morning now I'm drinking it like a freak too!'

His overreaction was hilarious to the company, they rarely saw passionate emotions from him which weren't related to Ian.

Fiona shrugged as she grabbed his glass and chugged his heartedly. She smiled, 'who doesn't like orange juice?' Mickey glared at her, 'and you all think I'm the fucking gross one. It tastes like shit. What's wrong with beer for breakfast?' Lip pointed out like a smartass, 'but don't even drink because of Ian's meds anymore.' Mickey sighed sadly 'oh yeah.' Vee nudged him with a wink, 'can have one. Won't tell the missus.' He smirked and corrected, 'boyfriend, bitch and it's boring getting hammered without him anyway.' 

Fiona shook her head and commented, 'you're so whipped, Mickey.' Mickey chuckled and just to make her uncomfortable replied, 'mostly just for the dick, to be honest.' She swatted his chest and Lip screeched,'Mickey!'

Ian interrupted them by clambering and yawning down the stairs. Lip and Vee watched as the redhead slumped down on a chair next to Mickey just like he did earlier. 

Mickey caught his yawn again and Ian planted a sloppy kiss on his stretched cheek before settling down. He whooped and spoke excitedly, 'hell yeah! Pass me the OJ, Fi.' 

Fiona suggested annoyingly, 'why don't you ask Mickey to do it?' Mickey groaned, 'don't come near me with that stuff.' Ian rolled his eyes as Vee slid the cup over to him and he sipped the fruity flavour.

The couple seemed to be in a world of their own and Mickey's eyes shone brightly as Ian brushed their arms together lightly. Ian waved the glass in his face and pouted, ''s so good. Just try some.' Mickey spoke adamantly but his tone was so soft that Lip knew he had forgotten it wasn't just them in the room, 'nuh-huh. I hate it and you need to fucking accept it, asshole.' Ian bit his lip and pleaded silently. 

Mickey hesitated but shakily took the glass from him. He looked down and gulped in a wordless protest to what, really, nobody was forcing him to do.

Fiona, Vee and Lip watched quietly because after the commotion it was surprising that just because Ian asked Mickey he was going to do it again. Lip blinked as he watched his reluctant face and realised Mickey would do anything for gis little brother, even drinking some fucking orange juice.

Mickey whined, 'Iaaaaan.' The redhead encouraged, 'you can do this. I know it. You're so much stronger than a couple oranges, Mick. I believe in you.' His small pep talk made Fiona stifle back a giggle. 

Mickey scrunched up his face, threw back his head and took it like it was his first shot. He gagged and gripped onto Ian's hand. Ian rubbed his back soothingly, extremely impressed his boyfriend actually did it.

Mickey choked, 'that was my hell, Gallagher.' Ian snorted, 'god, I love you.' Mickey cleared his throat and snapped sassily, 'took four fucking bullets for your ass and this gets an I love you?'

Lip wheezed loudly but Ian ignored him and grinned, 'yeah because you'd do that for me a hundred times without even thinking about it; I didn't think you'd drink this. You bitch at me about it all the fucking time like I was the one who went and squeezed the first shitting orange.'

Mickey knocked their shoulders together, 'it's your fatass that's keeping the orange juice companies in fucking business. Stop buying all their products and it might go extinct like God intended.' Ian smirked, 'well, if we're talking about what God intended...' Mickey sniggered at his stupid gay joke.

There was a moment of brief quietness as the boys locked eyes. Mickey's eyebrows were raised and Vee enjoyed seeing such unguarded happiness on him, it was a good look. Lip gawked at Ian who was so damn in love it was as sickening as it was adorable.

Ian wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner and Fiona coughed loudly as she didn't fancy prying them off each other over the table. She ordered, 'bang upstairs like normal people and keep it fucking down, you weren't the only ones getting no sleep last night!'

Vee smirked as Debbie and Carl has already exaggeratedly complained to her before they left for school.

Mickey nodded but didn't seem to process her words as he was too busy intently staring at Ian. He murmured fondly, 'c'mon.' 

Ian stood up quickly and they heard Mickey complain full of love as they made their way to the stairs, 'fucking brush your teeth before you suck me off with orange remains in your mouth.' Ian exclaimed, 'holy shit, you're such a dork!' 

They eagerly ran upstairs, flirting and laughing as they slammed the bedroom door closed.

Vee said, 'how are they so in love?' Lip shrugged, 'beats me. Obsessed with each other.' Fiona inputted, 'it's nice to watch.' They all hummed and started to believe it really would last forever.


End file.
